Drabbles, One-Shots, Tumblr Prompts--Oh My!
by mryddinwilt
Summary: A place to store all the short stuff I write (less than 2k words) that doesn't fit anywhere else. Variety of characters and stories but expect lots of Captain Swan, Snowing, Killian Jones, and a bit of rare pairs. Fluff, angst, humor, romance, basically any category. Descriptions at the beginning of each "chapter". Most of these are already posted on Tumblr.
1. CS: Cooking

_**Based on a Tumblr photo manipulation prompt by seastarved. The photo was of Emma covered in a red substance. This is what I came up with. Captain Swan. **_

-o-

Emma leaned against the bathroom wall trying to gain control of her emotions. She looked in the mirror at the red stains coating her dress, neck, cheek, mouth, and even a few strands of hair and she felt tears spring to her eyes. She avoided the mirror as she stepped up to the sink and turned on the water. She started with her sticky red hands. She stared as the water diluted the crimson and turned it almost pink against the white porcelain before disappearing down the drain.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Mother to the Truest Believer, Savior of Storybrooke and girlfriend of Captain Hook. She was strong, capable, independent and she should be able to make a god damn lasagna without falling to pieces!

Yet here she was almost crying in her bathroom over tomato sauce stains. Of course it wasn't really about the tomato sauce it was her spectacular failure at making what Regina had said was a "foolproof" recipe.

"Foolproof my ass." Emma muttered as she scrubbed at a stain on her dress. She had wanted their first night in their new home to be special. She had asked David to cover half her shift so she could beat Kilian home and make him dinner. She knew it wasn't something he expected,even if he was more traditional he had never suggested she change who she was, but she had wanted to do something to commemorate the occasion.

Emma had noticed how much Killian loved Regina's famous lasagna, devouring it whenever they ate at the mayor's house or there was a potluck, and she thought he would be impressed and honored if she learned how to make it for him. After much eye rolling and sassy comments Regina had talked her through the recipe. The former Evil Queen had made the process sound easy but when Emma had started making it herself it had quickly turned into a disaster.

"Emma? Are you here?" Killian's voice echoed through the small house and Emma cursed. He was home early. "Emm- Bloody hell! What happened?"

In her mind Emma saw the state of their kitchen. Flour sprinkled everywhere and caked in globs on one counter from where she made the noodles (Regina insisted store bought would never do). Ingredients scattered haphazardly on the other counters, discarded egg shells, spices, half chopped onions and celery, butter, milk, and various cheeses. The stove hadn't fared any better with a scorched pan from the beef she had accidentally forgotten and her tomato sauce splattered everywhere from the incident that had sent her rushing to the bathroom in the first place.

"Emma?" He called again. She heaved a sigh and tossed the red stained dish towel in the sink before walking out. "There you are!" he said with a wry smile that told Emma that she looked as disastrous as she felt.

Her eyes flashed at him, daring him to make a comment about the kitchen or her stained dress. But Killian had not survived 300 years by being imprudent. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. Taking in the slight redness of her eyes and the defiant tilt to her chin. He stepped closer, leading with his hips, his hand reaching up and wiping at her cheek, removing a spot of sauce with his thumb. He stuck it in his mouth and hummed appreciatively his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"That tastes delicious love."

Emma let out a burst of laughter because she knew it tasted absolutely awful and he was just trying to make her feel better. He grinned back at her and she lunged at him pulling him in for a long, passionate, kiss, that she hoped told him just how much she loved him in that moment.

One kiss lead to another and soon the kitchen and her lasagna were forgotten along with her stained dress as they found a much more enjoyable way to commemorate their first night in their new place.


	2. CS: It's In His Smile

**When the stranger knocks at her door it's the smile that gets her. Captain Swan plus smiles prompt. **

/-\\-/-\\-\\-/-\\-/

"The thing is he was dressed like a crazy person, he probably is a crazy person, rambling on about my family and how I need to save them and kissing me. It was the kind of encounter that should have had me calling my friends at the precinct." Emma Swan sighs, realizing that if she is resorting to talking to her clients about these things she definitely needs to find some friends. But then until this morning she had never felt a desperate need to discuss an event with someone.

"But you didn't call them?" Gerry asks in a voice turned to sandpaper after years of smoking.

Emma shakes her head.

"Why?" comes the confused response.

Emma raises her eyebrow and shoots a speculative look at her latest bail jumper crammed into the front seat of her VW Bug. A six foot three hulk of a man with a shaved head, a generous ginger beard, and a stereotypical bikers outfit. She'd found him at a biker bar, her black leather dress allowing her to both blend in and entice the clientele for information. Once discovered Gerry had come fairly quietly. Despite his rap sheet he had kind eyes and was a good listener. Which is how Emma had found herself sharing all about the stranger that had showed up at her door that morning.

"I don't know why." She finally says with a huff.

Gerry doesn't reply, giving Emma the chance to think about his question. But she doesn't need to think because she knows exactly why she hadn't called the police, why she hadn't even called the building supervisor, why she had lied to Henry when he asked who was at the door. She just knows it isn't a good reason.

So she lets the silence stretch and stretch and stretch until she snaps because, God dammit, she wants some advice. "It was his smile."

"His smile?" Gerry speaks slowly as if he can understand through repetition.

"Yes. When I opened the door. He smiled. Not like a regular "hello" smile but the kind of smile that lights up a room." Emma shakes her head because that description doesn't quite fit. "No. It was like…like…in Star Wars when Han looks at Leia at the end of 'Return of the Jedi'. Like he is so happy he can't contain it. But that's ridiculous because I don't know this guy. I have never met him before."

"Perhaps it was love at first sight?" he offers in a low grumble.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Please don't tell me you are a hopeless romantic." She pours sarcasm into her tone.

"Romantics are never without hope. It they had no hope they wouldn't believe in love so much. My advice is to give the guy a chance. You never know where it might lead." Gerry gives a matter-of-fact shrug.

Emma response is a noncommittal hum. She is suddenly very over this particular doesn't want to think about love or the tall, dark, and handsome stranger on her doorstep. She decides to do what she does best, push it away, avoid it, and if the guy comes near her again she will just call the cops. But she thinks it unlikely she would ever see him again.

/-/-/-/-/-

When she drinks the potion the first memory she has of Hook is of his smile. But it isn't of him standing in her doorway. She is on top of a beanstalk with the rough cotton of a makeshift bandage scratching her hand. He is complimenting her and when he smiles her heart flips, her skin flushes, and her eyes flutter. It's the moment she realized how dangerous he might be to her heart. It's the moment she realized she would have to double cross him before it was too late. That memory is followed by others but the feeling of danger from his smile remains. When she calls his name he smiles again and it isn't as broad- more relieved than happy- but it is the same smile. And she can't help that it fills her with dread, because Gerry was right. With her memories intact she knows that he does love her and the thought is terrifying.

She spends weeks running from that smile. It's easy because there is danger and a Wicked Witch to contend with and not a lot of things to really smile about. Oh there are smirks and innuendos but they aren't the same. She knows him now, knows that he is just hiding behind them.

Then he almost dies.

And all she can think about is never seeing that smile again. So she saves him and she knows it is selfish and the opposite of what the Savior should do but she can't let him leave her, won't let him leave her. Later in the hospital when he chides her about her own smile she can't help but wonder what he can read in her face. And she realizes that the answer is not much because he really thought she would let him die. She is on the verge of telling him just how important he is to her when he hits her with that smile. Suddenly she can't breath and the urge to run is stronger than ever. Just like on the beanstalk she wants to leave him before he leaves her but this time she knows the only way he will leave her is in death and somehow that is worse than abandonment.

Their trip to the past convinces her to stop running and she decides to finally let him in. And just like that his smiles don't scare her anymore, suddenly she is smiling back. When they stand outside her parent's apartment after their first official date she sees the smile again and this time her heart flutters in joy. She knows that, unlike him, her smile can't convey everything she feels. She tries to tell him with a kiss instead. And when she is sitting in her room, hiding from her Mother's barrage of questions, she thinks of Gerry's advice and a slow, soft, smile spreads across her face.


	3. Snowing: You Put Your Arms Around Me

**Snowing AU One-Shot. Snow goes into the wardrobe with Emma and has to wait 28 years for the curse to break. **

**_A/N: I am sure this isn't an original idea but I wanted to play with it. Honestly single-mother Snow would make an awesome multi-chapter. But I don't have that kind of time! So have 1.5k words instead. _**

/-/-/-/-/

\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"Remember I will always find you. We will be together again." Charming promises as he hands her into the wardrobe, Emma wrapped in her arms. She had come early and the wardrobe only held two. He leans down and plants a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Tell her I love her." Snow nods with tears in her eyes. The curse is coming and there is nothing left to say. The last thing she sees his his smile as the door closes and magic pulls her from her home.

She ends up in our land, alone, penniless and with a hungry newborn. But she is Snow White, a princess, a bandit, one half of True Love and a mother. She walks to a diner and gets a job there and slowly tries to figure out how the Land without Magic works. When Emma is 4 months old a man shows up at the diner with a sketch that looks like her and asking questions about her daughter. Snow knows Regina is looking for them and flees as soon as she can. Packing Emma into the little yellow bug she had just bought. For the next 15 years Snow stays on the run with her daughter. Never staying anywhere long enough to call it home, always on her guard for suspicious people looking for them. They almost get caught a few times.

Despite the transient lifestyle Emma grows up mostly happy and well loved. Her Mother instills in her a sense of wonder and a love for fairytales, especially Snow White, though her Mother's version is a bit different than the movie. They don't speak of where her Father is and Emma learns to not ask because it only makes her Mother cry. The moving takes a toll on Emma emotionally and Snow tries not to notice her lack of friends or the walls she builds around her heart. It can't be helped, it's the only way to keep her safe. When Emma is almost 16 Snow figures out a way to fake their deaths and the people stop looking for them.

As Emma grows older she grows out of Snow's stories and complains that her versions are "weird". Snow never tells her about her true origins. She thinks that there is plenty of time to tell her the truth, to burden her with her destiny and the knowledge of her origin. Besides the prophecy is so vague Snow isn't really sure how Emma will break the curse or even how they will find where Regina took everyone.

When Emma comes home at 17 with a mysterious smile and bounce in her step Snow is relieved. They are staying put for the first time in 15 years and she is just happy her daughter is happy. When she finds out about Neal and the age gap Snow forbids Emma to see him.

She runs away that night.

Snow finds them in Boston and corners Neal. She asks him if he loves her daughter. When he confesses that he does Snow decides to not stand in their way. She moves to Boston and they all live together for awhile. She sees her daughter in love and misses David even more. And she tells herself that 11 years is less than 28 and she can be patient.

Neal doesn't stay. They never learn why he leaves but it is right after the night that Snow tells the story of Cinderella, the correct version with Rumplestilskin. Emma is heartbroken and Snow can't understand how anyone in love could be so false. It takes a month before they realize Emma is pregnant.

Snow wants her to keep the baby but Emma refuses. She says she is too young, too messed up to be a mother. That she can't give him the love he needs. And Snow knows that isn't true because she has never known anyone who loves as much as her daughter. The truth is Emma doesn't want to be her Mother. Haunted by the man who abandoned her and her child, never moving on, never finding someone new who could truly love her. The truth is she wants her child to have two loving parents and a stable home; not be saddled with her emotional baggage. The truth is she worries that he will look just like Neal.

It's Emma's 28th birthday. She is alone in her apartment in Boston. Turns out finding someone to love her is harder than Emma thought, especially when her heart is so guarded and still feels broken. Tomorrow she will go to Maine to the town her Mother had moved too in the last year. She had been very insistent about the visit and Emma is dreading the long drive and the serious conversation her Mother had promised. Then a little boy knocks on her door.

Snow is frustrated. It has been 28 years of waiting and hoping and reassuring herself that she isn't crazy. She has to constantly remind herself that this realm isn't her home. That she grew up in the Enchanted Forest, that she is more than just a survivalist instructor and part time camp manger. But the 28 years are up and she doesn't know what is supposed to happen now, how the final battle will begin.

That night Emma calls. She is in a town that Snow has never heard of even though it is 30 miles away. She explains about Henry and his adopted mother named Regina. Snow stops breathing at those names. When Emma tells her Henry's wild theory about a curse and story book characters her heart surges with hope. When they hang up Snow breaks down in tears.

She urges Emma to stay, get to know Henry, make sure he is safe and happy. Emma wants Snow to join her in the little town but she refuses to even visit. 28 years is a long time and Snow is far from the young maiden she had been but if Regina recognizes her she would know who Emma was, what Emma was.

Every night Emma calls to complain about Regina's latest plots and Snow's blood boils. She wants to be there to fight and protect her daughter; but this is a battle she has to fight on her own. During the second week Emma tells her about a guy named David. He works at the animal shelter and is helping her track down a mysterious wolf. Snow doesn't need to ask what color his eyes or his hair are, to know that it is Charming. He is so close and she feels the dull ache in her heart grow sharper each day.

She's been in Storybrooke for just over a month when she arrives at the house clenching a large leather story book and looking livid. She practically throws it at Snow.

"These stories." she spits. "They're yours. They're identical to the stories you told me as a kid."

It's the moment of truth and finally, finally Snow thinks Emma is ready to hear it. They talk long into the night. Snow unburdening her heart and Emma listening with wide eyes. At first she can't believe her ears but the more she listens the more things begin to make sense. In the end she is left with only one question.

"If this is true than how do I break the curse?"

It's the one question Snow can't answer because it's the question only Emma can answer. Emma sighs and tells Snow to pack a bag because if she is going to break a curse she wants her Mother there with her.

When they enter the town Snow can't help recognizing people on the street. Identifying them for Emma as they drive. When they get to Granny's she lets out a strangled cry at the sight of Red and Emma has to hold her back. Snow hadn't realized that time would freeze for them, that nobody but her would grow old. And she flees the diner because suddenly she doesn't want to see David, not if he is still the young man she had married. But of course fate would intervene and send her careening into his arms as she turned the corner.

"Oh Sorry!" He says as he grabs her shoulders and steadies her. He looks just as she remembers but he doesn't remember her. She can't speak and it's Emma that arrives and saves her; introducing them while laying a supporting hand on her arm. He smiles and Snow feels her heart and knees melting away. He leaves with a wave and a "nice to meet you ma'am" and Snow feels truly cursed for the first time. Emma gathers her into her arms and holds her while she comes apart. And it's in that moment that Emma truly believes in the curse, in magic, and in all her Mother's stories.

And she knows then what she has too do. She rushes her Mom into the yellow bug and they drive to Regina's house. They walk through the door without knocking and Emma calls for Henry. When Regina tries to intervene Snow punches her and then pushes her against the wall. She watches Regina's eyes fill with recognition and then horror.

"But that means..?"

"She's the Savior."

Emma hugs her son and tells him that she believes. And when she leans down to plant a kiss on his forehead Regina screams "No!"

A rainbow shock wave bursts from mother and son and Snow knows the curse has been broken. Regina crumples and Snow leaves her there. Turning to hug her grandson and daughter.

When they break apart Emma takes them both by the hand and they walk out to the street.

And there he is, running toward them with a wide smile.

"Snow!"

"Charming!" and though she feels the weight of her years she runs too. They collide and he wraps his arms around her before crushing her mouth with a kiss. And for the first time in 28 years she is home.


	4. CS: Killian's Tattoo

**Emma get's a look under Killian's brace and discovers another tattoo. My headcanon. Captain Swan**

/-\/-\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\

Emma had been awake for awhile, her eyes closed against the morning sun filtering through the window, her head pillowed on the bare chest of her pirate. She breathed in the scent of him and let out a sigh of contentment. There was a time she couldn't have imagined being so happy and content to just lie in a man's arms. There was a time when the rising of the sun would have filled her with panic and sent her scurrying around the room in search of her clothes so she could leave before the stranger in the bed awoke. But now she didn't have a thought in her mind but to just enjoy the feel of his arm wrapped around her and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

The relationship was still so fresh and new for Emma. There were times she was scared. Times she wondered what Killian saw in her, why he stayed, how he was so patient. They had yet to exchange any kind of verbal acknowledgement of feelings. But Emma felt his lack of declaration was less about how Killian felt and more about him not wanting to push her. Emma wasn't sure she was ready to hear those words; mostly because she wasn't sure she was ready to say them back.

But it was moment's like these that Emma felt that maybe saying those three little words weren't important. That they already said it everyday in the way they supported and encouraged one another and every night when they came together in the bed they now shared more and more often.

As if sensing her thoughts Killian shifted, throwing his left arm up and around her; drawing her closer.

Emma was surprised to discover that he wasn't wearing his brace. In their time together she had never seen him without it. She knew he took it off because she had seen him putting it back on on several occasions. Curious she turned in his embrace to examine his arm. Her eyes took in the smooth skin ending at his wrist. She reached out a hand to touch it but was brought up short when her eyes caught on a tattoo on his forearm.

It was a vibrant green beanstalk spiraling up into oblivion, and wrapped around it was a fierce looking swan. It's wings were out stretched, it's beak poised for attack and a crown sat upon it's head. At the bottom of the scene was her own name "Emma" in large block letters.

Emma sucked in her breath with surprise. Her fingers brushed the skin gently, with awe.

"Do you like it?" his sleep roughened voice made her jump. She didn't know how long she had been staring or how long he had been watching her. She gulped, trying to control the feelings bubbling up inside of her.

"When did you get it?"

Killian raised his arm to get a better look at the tattoo, a smile pulling at this face.

"In the Enchanted Forest during the year you were in New York. I wanted something to remember you by." He dropped his arm and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "At the time I never imagined I would see you again."

And just like that Emma is standing at the town line, her emotions spinning out of control. He is striding forward in his leather pants and pirate coat; declaring he will never stop thinking of her. At the time she didn't have the luxury to think about what he meant. Then she got her memories back but there was always danger and villains and she had tried not to think about that moment. But now she can see, that even then he was in love with her. She was hit by a wave of bright, shining happiness. Her heart sped up and she looked into his laughing eyes. She rose and captured his lips in a slow kiss. She could feel his smile and she pulled away to smile back.

"I love you." she whispered because there was no point in denying it anymore.

She stared into his eyes and it felt like home.


	5. CS: Killian Jones The Man Who Waited

**Killian thoughts in S3 finale as he sits outside of Granny's Captain Swan**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I just got tired of waiting."

The words stick in the mind of Killian Jones as he sits in the cold night air outside of Granny's Diner. He weighs them and measures them. Thinking of the way Emma murmured them just before she kissed him. He knows it is ridiculous but he can't help the pangs of jealousy and frustration that accompany the memory. Watching Emma kissing him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket, the sound of her breath hitching and his lascivious laughter all set his teeth on edge.

Logically Killian knows that Emma wasn't kissing another man that she was kissing him. But emotionally it felt like Emma had kissed someone else, had told a different man that she was "tired of waiting"

A man that didn't know her, who thought of her as some intriguing bar wench. Although Killian knows that even his drunk past self must have felt a connection to Emma because he was not in the habit of taking strange women to his ship. It still bothered him that the man had enjoyed the luxury of Emma's full attention for hours. He can imagine the way her eyes must have sparkled; her mouth turned up in a sly grin. He wonders what they said to each other. He can't help but worry that talking to that man, so full of darkness and revenge, had reminded Emma of all the things she disliked about him.

The thought makes him reach for his flask but he doesn't open it or drink. just holds it in his hand. Remembering Pan's taunt in Neverland when he called him "a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem." It was a well placed barb and one that Killian often tormented himself with. He wondered if, as he had claimed to Pan, that Emma now saw who he truly was. If she recognized the man of honor.

Such dark and brooding thoughts had driven him from the festive atmosphere of Granny's but he didn't want to go far in case Emma needed him. He didn't know how she felt but he had chosen Emma Swan and he knew the consequences of that decision. Knew that his life was now forever linked with hers, in whatever capacity she would have him. Unlike Emma he would never tire of waiting.

It was then that the woman in question opened the door and came walking towards him, a smile on her face. And looking at her Killian felt the weight on his heart lift a little.


	6. Where Do We Begin? The Rubble or Our Sin

**Written before the S4 midseason finale. Angsty Killian and Belle. A bit Captain Beauty but not really. **

**/-\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-\/\\-/\\-/\\-**

Storybrooke wasn't dark enough. Even now, in the middle of the night, in Granny's deserted diner light still pooled through the windows from the streetlights. Their harsh yellow glow obscuring the stars that Killian wanted so desperately to see. The stars that for 300 years had been his constant companion. If he could see them now maybe he wouldn't feel so lost; adrift and rudderless in a realm he didn't fully understand. Maybe they would help ease his guilt, ease the pain of this not dark enough night.

He lifted the half-empty bottle of rum to his lips, letting the amber liquid make a burning path down his throat. It was the only familiar thing in this world and the only thing capable of helping him forget, if only for a little while.

But he wasn't drunk enough because he could still see the hurt, the betrayal in her green eyes. Her words had stung but it was her eyes that had destroyed him. They had shone with unshed tears and then suddenly gone blank. The eyes, that only hours before had shimmered and danced with laughter at his presence, contained no life, no spark. He had drawn back as he watched her retreat behind her walls. He hated himself more in that moment than she ever could. Because it was his fault, he had done this, he had taken her trust and violated it. His words had stuck in his throat and he felt his own tears welling up. He had turned and fled, like a coward, unable to face the destruction he had caused. Unable to look her in the eye.

He closed his eyes against her image and took another drink. He should have told Emma, he should have told her that morning in the Sheriff's Station. But he didn't and now it was too late, she would never trust him again, and he didn't blame her. He was a pirate. Selfish and cruel and not fit company for the product of True Love, the Savior. He could, in his drunken haze, see now what everyone else must have always known; he would never be good enough for Emma Swan.

He took another long drink.

The tinkling of a bell startled him and he turned in the dark to spy a woman entering. He furrowed his brow in anger and turned back to his drink, vaguely wondering why the door was unlocked. He grabbed the bottle and twisted in his seat. Leaning against the bar, his legs splayed out before him. He executed a mock bow and plastered a dark smile on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mrs. Gold." he sneered the word, wielding it like a knife. Her high cheek bones colored in what he assumed was anger. She had been crying. Angry red in her eyes and cheeks bore the signs but she was dry eyed now. Dry eyed but no less broken. He didn't have it in him to pity her. He was pretty sure that, at this moment, he hated her. It was her meddling after all that had revealed his deception.

"I am not here to see you. I am looking for Ruby." She crossed her arms in front of her chest as if she could protect herself or maybe hold herself together.

"The she-wolf? Oh I believe she is off in the woods tonight." He gestured vaguely to the window. "You are welcome to go and find her."

Belle's shoulders sagged and a look of defeat crossed her face, she turned away. Killian felt suddenly ashamed. The anger he felt for the young woman dissipating. It was not her fault Killian had lied to Emma. It was not her fault she had been deceived by the Crocodile. He heaved a sigh and put down the bottle.

"Lass. Wait." He stood and moved to block her path. The short brunette turned on him and before he could register the movement her hand had smacked his cheek."Bloody hell! Woman! I was only trying to help."

"Help? You could have helped me by telling me that my husband was LYING to me! Instead of using me like a chess piece." she shouted. The emptiness of the diner magnifying her voice, her anger.

"Tell you? And you would have believed me?" Killian shouted back, relishing the chance to give voice to the turmoil in his heart.

"Yes!" she hissed.

Killian laughed darkly and took a step closer to her, entering her space.

"I tried to warn you once before. I told you all he cares about is power." The memory of a proud and defiant Belle crossed his mind. He remembered how stubbornly she had defended the Dark One, how sure she had been that he had good in him. Killian had wanted to turn her heart against him; to separate her from the Crocodile but she hadn't wavered. "You should have listened to me." he spat out the words his face dangerously close to hers.

Suddenly her lips were on his. He pulled back in surprise but she wrapped her hand around his neck and yanked him back. He could taste the salt of her dried tears and sensed a wild, desperate, need in her kiss. It was a need he felt blooming in his own chest. The need to feel, the need to forget everything in a rush of passion.

Her tongue sought entrance and with a groan Killian let her in. She was harsh and demanding and he felt free to be the same. He grasped her hip and backed her against the door with a soft thud. He pressed himself against her soft frame as her hand wandered down his chest. She let out a soft moan, breathy and high pitched and Killian realized the sound was all wrong, nothing like Emma's low moans. Emma's eyes flashed before him and he broke away. Belle tried to pull him back.

"No."

She pushed him away. Her eyes were cold. "I thought you were a pirate. I thought you wanted your revenge."

"Revenge?" he cocked his head and studied her. Her eyes were not dark with lust, they were dark with anger, with pain. He knew the source, knew that her heart had been crushed, just as surely as Milah's, just as his own had been. She wanted to make the Crocodile pay and what better way than by making love to his worst enemy. And if his heart had still been full of revenge he would have done it. Taken her there on the counter, swiftly and wantonly. Making sure to mark her neck and collarbones so the Dark One would know, would have no doubt that Killian had taken his love. But his heart wasn't full of revenge, not anymore.

He shook his head. "Oh lass. Revenge my sate your being but it is no way to live your life. Trust me."

But he could see in a glance that Belle wouldn't listen. She lifted her chin defiantly. " I don't need advice from a selfish pirate." She spun and yanked the door open. The bell jangled long after she had left.

Killian returned to the counter but found he was no longer in need of a drink.


	7. CS: Why A Hook?

**Another photo prompt by seastarved. Captain Swan discuss his hook**

-0-0-

\\-/

Emma watched, fascinated as Killian filed his hook. He sat, a smug smile on his face as the metal met metal in a scraping sound that was almost therapeutic in it's rhythm. It had never occurred to Emma that the hook required any kind of maintenance, she thought of it as a part of him and not a separate thing in need of sharpening and polishing.

"You sure enjoy polishing that thing." she commented

He shot her a devilish grin. "By thing I assume you mean my hook."

Emma rolled her eyes but was thankful he hadn't brought up his other attachments. "You know what I mean."

"Aye I do lass." He replied his attention back on his hook. as he changed the angle of the file. Emma watched him for a few silent moments, caught by the changes in Killian. Since they had started-whatever it was they had started- Killian's innuendo had almost disappeared and while Emma sometimes missed her lewd pirate she was grateful he was letting her see behind his mask. More often they talked about their pasts and Emma had shared so much it sometimes scared her. It was a strange and casual intimacy that continued to surprise her everyday. Perhaps that was why she finally asked the question that had always bothered her, even as a child.

"Why did you choose a hook?"

Killian stopped his filing to look up at her with a furrowed brow. "Excuse me?"

"It's just." she continued. "When I was a kid I always wondered why Captain Hook didn't choose a dagger or a wooden hand or something else. Why a hook?"

"Ah." Killian scratched behind his ear as he weighed his answer. Emma noticed the way his jaw clenched and quickly backpedaled.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if it's uncomfortable."

Emma moved to get off the bed but Killian's hand reached for hers and she stilled.

"No love. I would like to tell you." He shot her a small smile. "You are right I could have chosen something else to replace my hand. Although a hook is quite useful in a fight it does have it's draw backs. That day when the Crocodile took my hand …" He sighed and his eyes drifted away from her face as he lost himself in a memory. Emma felt herself tense. She hadn't meant for him to share this part of himself. She didn't know the full story but she knew that Killian lost his hand in the same fight that took Milah. Though they had talked of many things Milah was the one topic Emma had never broached; not since the beanstalk when her insensitive prodding had shut him down so completely. She was of course curious about the woman that had taught him how to be generous and thoughtful both in and out of the bedroom. The woman that he had loved first and so desperately. But Killian never spoke of her and so she had never asked.

Killian began speaking again. "He had killed her and taken my hand. Her body was growing cold on the deck and I was so enraged I grabbed the first sharp thing I could find. I plunged it into his chest. But it did nothing. He laughed at me with the hook just sitting there. And I vowed I would find a way to kill him. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the hook fell to the deck. When I picked it up I promised myself that when I finally killed him I would use that hook to finish the job." Killian let out a soft chuckle as he seemed to come back from his memory. "And so I did though it took a lot longer than I ever imagined and it wasn't exactly permanent." He stared down at his hook in thought.

Emma had a flash of a murderous Hook in New York City, Gold crumpled and bleeding beneath him, his hook rising up to plunge into his chest a second time. For the first time Emma saw his hook not as some absurd (but deadly) toy that he played with but as he probably saw it, a symbol of his revenge, a symbol of his promise to avenge Milah's death. A revenge he had given up when he had turned his ship around and pledged himself to help her and save Henry. Warmth and sympathy bubbled in her chest and she reached out to him. She grasped his hook firmly. He looked up, startled from his thoughts. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, reverently, leaving them both breathless.

"Thank you for telling me." she sighed as they rested their foreheads together.

"You're welcome love." he replied with a nip at her lips. "Anything you want to know you have only to ask. My life is an open book."


	8. Pirate and the Prince: Valentines Day

**David tries to help Killian on Valentine's Day. Captain Charming and Swan... sorta. Posted on Tumblr and just realized not posted here!**

**-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

As David knocks on the door he lets out a sigh and taps his foot. Shifting the bouquet of blood red roses in his hands he knocks again and then calls impatiently.

"Killian?" After a pause he hears the ancient creak of the floorboards and after a few moments more the handle turns.

The door swings open to reveal Killian in his usual combination of a scandalously unbuttoned dark paisley shirt and too tight jeans but minus his regular vest and jacket. He is more disheveled than usual. His hair standing up in the back, his cheeks flushed, his shirt untucked. He keeps the door half open and leans against the door frame. He takes in the nervous Prince with a cock of his head.

"Something I can help you with mate?"

David looks at the pirate and can't believe he is about to have this conversation. It is only the thought of Emma and ensuring her happiness that keeps him from walking away. He heaves a sigh.

"In this realm today is called Valentine's Day. It's a celebration day when you give gifts to the people you love… "

Hook shoots him a cheeky grin. "I am flattered Dave but perhaps your lovely wife is the more appropriate recipient of your bouquet."

David grits his teeth and rolls his eyes because of course he would refuse to be serious. "These aren't for you! They're for Emma! I mean I want you to give them to Emma for Valentine's Day. She deserves to have a gift from the person she- I mean. From her person." Killian's eyebrows do a little dance on his forehead as David struggles to avoid admitting that his daughter and the pirate are a couple. Biting back a growl he shoves the flowers at him. "Just take them."

Hook receives them with a grin. He examines the delicate and long stepped arrangement thoughtfully. David bites his lip to stop himself from telling him the grief he had gone through to get them.

With the baby not sleeping and the latest curses David had let time slip away from him. Forgetting the significance of the date until he had seen Marco giving chocolates to Granny that afternoon. He had rushed to Game of Thorns and luckily got the last of Moe's roses, a fact the florist exploited by charging him nearly quadruple the regular price. He was on his way to present his prize to Snow when he had thought of getting something for Emma. It had hit him like a punch from an ogre that Hook, not knowing the customs of this land, would not know to by her anything. So he had resigned himself to giving the hard won roses to him.

David shifts on his feet waiting for the pirate to ask questions or make an inappropriate remark.

"This is a fine bouquet and I appreciate your concern but there was no need. I have the Valentine's celebration well in hand." Hook offers the flowers back with a self-satisfied grin.

"You do? How?"

"You are not the only one concerned for Emma. Henry informed me of the occasion weeks ago. As did Ruby, Granny and Leroy. Your own wife was particularly keen that I understand that a greeting card from the pharmacy was not an acceptable gift."

David blanches; remembering the first Valentine's he had spent with Snow in this realm. She never brought it up because they had been cursed at the time but he knows the memory is painful. But she had apparently shared some of the story with Hook. He reaches out and yanks the flowers from his outstretched hand.

"Especially if I put the wrong woman's name on it." Hook lands his final jab and crosses his arms. His smile grows impossibly wide.

David rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "We were cursed." he mutters.

"Oh aye so she said."

"This isn't about me and Snow! This is about Emma and you making sure she feels loved."

Hook drops his voice. "I promise your Highness she will feel throughly loved."

The pirate shoots him a wink and David has to resist the urge to punch him. He chooses to ignore the innuendo instead.

"You've gotten her a gift?"

"Aye. And I have planned an evening out." a slight irritation creeps into his voice. "Would you like me to detail the itinerary for you Dave?"

David gets the hint and shakes his head. "No. I just wanted to make sure."

After a beat Hook nods. David steps away and Hook moves to close the door.

"Killian." Hook pauses with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks for taking care of her."

His grin in response is soft and joyous and it reminds David of a very different looking man sitting by a fire so many years ago. The one who would go to the end of the world or time for his Princess. He gives him a nod and disappears down the stairs.

Killian watches him leave before closing the door and turning back to the room.

"Wow. Lunch, dinner and you bought me a gift?" Emma asks with a cheeky grin from her perch on his bed. He walks toward her with a smile, taking the opportunity to admire her red lace bra and creamy skin. "Don't you worry you might be setting the bar a little high Captain?"

He doesn't answer but leans down and captures her lips in a hungry kiss. He will ask her what she means about setting bars later, much later. Right now he is intent on finishing what they had started.


	9. CS: A Better Man

**The talk. Emma and Killian dealing with the aftermath of his bad decisions in S4A. A Valentine's gift for my secret Valentine on Tumblr. Captain Swan with Daddy Charming **

/\/\/\/\/\/

The ocean was supposed to soothe her. Sitting alone on the beach listening to the waves and the birds was supposed to calm her thoughts. But it wasn't working and she knew it was because of him. The smell of the salt on the air made her think of him, the gentle lap of the waves made her think of Neverland, and sailing and him. It made her angry but that wasn't new. She had been in a semi-permanent state of anger for almost a week.

The morning after Gold had been run out of town they had all convened at Regina's in the now familiar library. All eyes on Killian as he explained all that he knew about the strange cylinder and Gold's plans. There was genuine regret and pain as he recounted all that Gold had forced him to do while he had his heart. But there was also something else and once everyone had dispersed-Belle and Regina to her vault to pick up some reference books Mom and Dad to Granny's for lunch-she cornered him.

"What did you leave out?" she had asked. A look of shame and relief flashed across his face before he ducked his head.

"Aye. Well, yes, there is more." And without further prompting he told her the rest of the story; as if he had been waiting for her to ask, waiting to unburden himself.

"I just. I wanted to be a better man for you." he had concluded, finally raising his head and making eye contact. His eyes were bright and shining with tears and it was too much. Maybe she should have stayed and talked it out. But she was angry and accustomed to running. So she stormed out.

He hadn't come after her.

Since that night she hadn't seen him or heard from him. She was surprised at how his absence left a hollow feeling in her chest. She realized that she had expected him to follow her out of the house. He always followed when she ran, always pushed against her walls. But a week had passed without him seeking her out, asking for forgiveness or begging her to talk. A little voice in the back of her mind said that he wasn't coming back. That he had finally realized that she wasn't worth all the following and pushing.

She checks her phone and realizes that it is time to leave. Suddenly a shadow falls on her. She looks up and into the concerned face of her father.

She rolls her eyes "A little late for a father daughter bonding moment. I am supposed to meet Belle at the library."

He grins and reaches out his hand. "Well then I will walk with you." It was still new this concept of family, of people who worried about her and wanted to take care of her.

She allows herself a small grin back and takes his hand. He pulls her up and tucks her arm into the crook of his elbow. She leans in to him, grateful for the reassuring contact.

"You remember the last time we were her?" he asks.

"Yes. You were trying to get me to date Neal." she replies with a smirk.

He draws his brows together and shakes his head. "No. I was trying to help you seize the good moments in life."

"Oh, right. That." she replies pretending that she doesn't think of that advice on a regular basis. "So what fatherly wisdom to you have for me today?" she bumps his shoulder playfully, trying to keep the moment light. He doesn't reply right away and in the silence she realizes that she desperately wants his advice.

He takes a deep breath and then begins "I don't know what Hook did." he casts her a sidelong glance and she bites her lip. "And it's clear you don't want to share. But whatever it is you need to talk to him. Work it out."

Emma sighs. She doesn't want to admit that except for Neal she has never had a relationship, let alone one that required her to work things out. And she knows that relationships can be difficult, but surely not this hard. "That's easy for you to say you're one half of True Love. You and Mom literally share a heart."

"And you think that means we never fight?".

"This isn't like when you guys argue about what to eat for dinner." Her voice drips with sarcasm.

He turns to her with a furrowed brow, pulling them both up short. "What is it like then? Did he accuse you of murder? Hide the fact that he was dying of dreamshade? Because I did both of those things." She shakes her head, refusing to acknowledge his point. He grabs her shoulders gently forcing her to look at him. "Being in love, even True Love, doesn't mean you aren't human, that you won't make mistakes and hurt each other. But that doesn't mean you just give up. You have to fight for it."

Emma looks at his earnest face and knows this is her cue to feel inspired but she only feels an ache in her chest.

"Yeah. Well I think Killian is done fighting." She turns and begins walking; he follows.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs. "He hasn't tried to talk to me since that night. I think he has finally given up."

David eyes her critically. "Or maybe he thinks you don't want anything to do with him."

Emma rolls her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I'm angry. Of course I am. But that doesn't change how I feel about him!"

"Does he know that? Does he even know how you feel about him?"

"Of course he does." she replies automatically. They keep walking but Emma's steps slow as she reconsiders her answer. She stops and turns to David. "Doesn't he?"

He looks at her for a few moments, as if he is making a decision. He shakes his head and mutters "I can't believe I am doing this." before continuing in a steady voice. "When I was in the Enchanted Forest with Prince Charles he told me that he would go to the end of the world for his princess; for you." Emma feels her face grow hot; this is not a conversation she wants to have with her father. "And when I asked if you would do the same for him. He told me he didn't know."

Emma opens her mouth and closes it. She thought Killian could read her like an open book. How could he not know? But then she remembers his genuine surprise when she saved him from drowning, his confusion when she said she trusted him, his complete shock when she had asked him on a date. She looks at her dad with wide eyes and curses under her breath.

"Stupid pirate. I need to find him. Can you tell Belle I will catch up with her later?" Emma gestures to the library now only a few hundred feet in front of them.

Her father grins. "Actually Killian is in the library. Researching with Belle."

Emma knows she should be annoyed at the obvious set up but she only feels gratitude. She gives him a quick hug "Thanks Dad."

"Go fight for him." He says. She nods and then turns and walks briskly to the library

She enters the quiet building and pauses at the empty circulation desk. At the sight of him the hollow space in her chest suddenly fills with warmth. He is sitting at a table just beyond the entryway. His head bowed over one of the many books strewn around him. Sunlight is streaming in from a high window above and she watches the light bounce off his hook. She takes a few deep breaths and attempts to rein in her galloping heart. When it refuses to cooperate she gives up and walks toward him. At her approach he begins to speak without looking up.

"You were right. There are several references to a sorcerer's hat in he-Swan!" He practically falls out of his seat when he raises his head and sees her. He stands, knocking the chair over in his agitation. She walks right up to him and grabs the lapels of his coat. She sees his eyes widen in shock just before her lips crash down on his. It takes him a moment to respond but when he does it is with a tenderness and longing that sends a shiver down her spine. She breaks the kiss and pushes him away. He bumps into the table and sits on it. His eyebrows are almost touching his hairline and his fingertips brush his lips with reverence.

She crosses her arms and shoots him a glare. "Let's get one thing straight. I care about you. I want to be with you. I would battle snow monsters and wicked witches and the Dark One himself to keep you safe." The look of amazed hope on his face almost takes her breath away. She feels her fury die a little and she moves her hands to her hips."But I am also very angry with you. You almost got yourself killed!" She shudders at the memory of his heart in Gold's hands. "And you lied to me. You should have told me what was going on. The minute you knew Gold still had his dagger you should have come to me."

"I know." he murmurs, his eyes downcast.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He lets out a sigh. "I thought I had changed. That I was worthy of you. But the crocodile showed me that I am still an angry, selfish pirate. And I thought that if I told you what had happened, what I had done, you would…" He doesn't complete the sentence but she hears it anyway. He thought she would push him away, that she wouldn't want to be with him. He looks up and his eyes capture hers in a clash of blue on green before he looks away in shame. "I put everyone in town at risk. I put _you_ at risk all because I didn't want you to know who I really am."

She lets out a huff of irritation. "You think I don't know who you are? Killian when we met you were working with Cora and pretending to be a blacksmith. You stole Aurora's heart, locked me in a cell, shot Belle, poisoned Gold, kidnapped Regina, ran off with the magic bean!" She ticks off each event with a finger and then waves her hand as if brushing them away. "You also came back, put aside your grudge with Gold and took us to Neverland. You helped save Henry. You traded your ship to get to me. You helped us defeat Zelena and helped me restore the timeline. Even now you are working to fix your mistake." She gestures to the research on the table. When he makes no response she shakes her head and steps forward-close enough to smell leather and salt. She reaches out and cups his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Gold was wrong you aren't just an angry, selfish pirate. You are trying to be be a better man. You are a hero and a pirate. Killian Jones and Captain Hook. I know that and it doesn't change how I feel about you." He sighs and turns his cheek pressing a kiss to her palm. She closes the distance between them, slides her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest. After a moment of hesitation his arms come up around her and pull her tight as his his head rests on her shoulder.

"I'm still angry." she murmurs into his chest. He chuckles lightly and the sound sends a shockwave of relief through her. They still have a lot to discuss and it will take time but she knows they will get through it; together.


	10. CS: Cutting a Different Path

**Captain Swan role reversal story. Pirate!Emma and Naval!Killian OR What I think we might see in the S4 finale**

Captain Jones of the Royal Navy walked quickly across the plank connecting his ship to the notorious pirate ship; the _Black Swan_. His feet landed on the weathered deck with a loud thump and he looked around at the buccaneers gathered to watch the parley between him and the so called Pirate Queen. They were a motley and dirty lot, the very opposite of his well polished and disciplined crew. He glanced around looking for their Captain and spotted her leaning casually against the mast.

He had heard of the famous Captain of the _Black Swan_; of her terrible beauty that crushed men's souls. He had thought the stories were exaggerated- he was wrong. His eyes traveled up her tight black leather trousers, to her brilliant red waistcoat, and the charms laying on a heavy gold chain over her generous cleavage (where he paused momentarily). Then he quickly continued up catching the bright red of her lips and the golden cascade of her long hair before ending at her brilliant, flashing, green eyes rimmed in the blackest of kohl. She gave him a slow predatory smile.

"Ah Captain Jones. At last we meet."

With the grace of a cat she pushed off the mast and approached. With considerable effort Killian kept his eyes from wandering over her lithe form, it would not do to show any interest in her physical attributes and give her even more power in this exchange. Falling back on decorum Killian executed a flawless bow.

"Captain Swan."

The crew erupted into laughter at his gesture. Their Captain laughed loudest; high and free. Killian fought back the blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Oh my. It looks like we have a proper gentleman here lads! Bowing at me like I was a princess at a ball."

Killian bit back a retort as the crew chuckled anew. Her eyes raked over his body speculatively and she tilted her head.

"Although if you were interested in _dancing_." she raised her eyebrows suggestively and took a step into his personal space, leading with her hips. "I think that could be arranged"

The tone of the crew's laughter changed and Killian was sure they knew exactly what she meant by "dancing".

He allowed himself a brief look down and over her sinfully close body but kept his own body rigid, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"I have come with a proposition." he began only to be interrupted by more laughter.

"It's been a long time since I was properly propositioned Captain." she spoke in a high mocking tone but her eyes spoke of dark promises. She swayed even closer until her breasts were against his chest, her hips an inch from his own. He sucked in a sharp breath as his blood rushed traitorously south. She might be able to enchant other men with a few dark looks but he was a Captain in His Majestie's fleet, commander of the _Jewel of the Realm_ and not so easily distracted- no matter how attractive the woman. He fixed her with an unimpressed frown and cleared his throat.

"If you are quite finished."

"Oh the fun has just begun." She murmured into his ear before pulling away and sending him a wink. Then she stepped back quickly turning her head and whipping her golden hair into his face. "Back to work." she ordered in a commanding voice that gave him chills. The deck cleared immediately and Killian was impressed by the discipline of her crew.

She turned back to him with smirk. "Proceed." she waved her hand before settling it on her sword hilt and looking at him expectantly.

He drew a deep breath. This was the moment of truth and Henry was counting on him.

"I have recently encountered a young man who claims, among other things, that magic has changed our world; making it darker and taking away the happy endings of the rightful heroes. He believes that you are the key to restoring the lost happy endings."

Her eyes narrowed and her grip on her sword tightened. "Me?"

"Aye."

"Is this a joke?"

Killian shook his head, knowing how she felt. When Henry had first been pulled from the ocean Killian had not believed his wild tale. But the lad knew much that he shouldn't and the more Killian listened the more he began to feel the boy was right. The world needed to be set right, it was the heroes' quest Killian had always wanted to undertake.

"I assure you the lad is sincere."

"Just because he believes something is true doesn't mean it is." She spoke sarcastically and then looked startled. Killian wondered if she had felt the same sense of deja vu he had at her words. As if he had heard her say that exact phrase in some distant past. She furrowed her brow and Killian pressed his advantage.

"This world we live in, it isn't right. Surely you feel that? Feel that something is wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Killian felt a small victory that she was even considering his words. Henry had been convinced that the fearsome Captain Swan would listen and help them. He hadn't believed the lad but he loved a challenge and had agreed to try.

Killian allowed himself a small smile. You do feel it."

She darted a look at him. "I don't think there is a pirate living or dead who doesn't wish their life had gone differently. That means nothing. And besides if I help you 'bring back the happy endings' what guarantee do I have that I will like that life better than this one?" she gestured widely at her ship and the brilliant blue sea beyond.

It was the same question that Killian had asked Henry and so he gave her the same answer. "Because in this life you don't have love or a real family but in the life that you've lost you have people that care about you. You have a home."

She glanced around the ship, it's proud sail glinting in the sun, and he wondered if, like him, the only thing she truly loved was her ship and the sea. And if, like him, she had spent nights wondering if life could be full of more than a few planks and a sail.

"Trust your gut Swan it will tell you what to do." The words fell from his mouth unbidden but they felt familiar and true. She looked at him with a mix of wonder and surprise and his grin grew wide.

He didn't know her, he had just met her, but in that moment he knew that she would come with him and they would bring back the happy endings.


	11. CS: Comfort (Angst)

**CS: Tumblr prompt about Emma comforting Killian from a nightmare. **

Emma wasn't sure what had awoken her but consciousness had come suddenly leaving her disoriented and tense. For a moment all she could hear was the sound of her own thundering heart but then other sounds filtered in. The steady tic of the wall clock, the scratching of a branch on the window were familiar and set her at ease. She felt her body begin to relax and her eyes drifted closed. They flew open again when the bed suddenly vibrated with Killian's shuddering breath.

She turned her head to look at him. He was crying. Tears leaked from his tightly closed eyes filling his crows feet before dropping past his ears and onto the bed in a steady patter. Each drop was a blow to her own heart. He took another deep breath and she saw a flash of teeth in the moonlight as he bit his lip and suppressed a sob.

"Killian." she whispered. His hand flew up, wiping at his eyes, trying to hide the evidence of his sorrow.

"Yes Swan?" He didn't turn towards her or even open his eyes.

Emma swallowed unsure what to say or how to comfort him. Despite the recent developments in their relationship there was still so much she didn't know or understand about Killian Jones. She wanted to learn everything about him, including why he was crying. But as she stared at his tear stained profile she realized that perhaps he couldn't share this piece of himself, not yet.

She rolled toward him and reached out for his hand. She grasped it firmly and the salt of his tears stained her palm.

"I'm here." she said as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

He let out a deep sigh and turned his head toward her. The brilliant blue of his eyes flashed as he offered a small smile.

"I know."


	12. Humor: Constitutional Dwarf

**Captain Hook Crack: My bizzare response to everyone going crazy about the E! online poll for best couple. Won't make a lot of sense if you haven't seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**

Killian eased up to the counter at Granny's and waved at the blonde waitress. She nodded but held up a hand as she continued her conversation with one of the dwarves. Judging by his red nose Killian would guess Sneezy but truthfully he hadn't bothered to learn their names (and he couldn't just call him dwarf). With nothing better to do he glanced over the plastic menu and listened to their conversation.

"I saw her carrying a box into city hall."

The waitress tossed her head. "So Mary-Margaret doesn't want the job and the Evil Queen gets it by default. Guess democracy is dead in Storybrooke."

"You're fooling yourself. We're living in a dictatorship. A self perpetuating autocracy in which the working classes…"

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Oh there you go bringing class into it again."

"Well that's what it's all about!"

Killian sensed a rant and cleared his throat loudly. The waitress left the dwarf muttering about class systems and made her way over.

"The usual? She asked barely waiting for his nod before spinning on her heel and adding his lunch order to the little carousel at the pick-up window.

Killian inclined his head to the still livid dwarf. "Upset at the change in leadership?"

She let out a huff. "Yeah well. It's ridiculous. She was mayor because she cast the curse and put herself in charge. Nobody voted for her! "

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that how leadership is determined in this land, through voting?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We are supposed to vote on most government stuff. Like we had an election for Sheriff Swan before the curse broke. But getting our memories back seemed to include forgetting about democracy ." She let out a sigh and went to refill a coffee cup on the far side of the diner.

Killian sipped at his own coffee and contemplated this new information. As a pirate he was familiar with the concept of majority rules and voting for everything from crew articles to ship Captains but he found it intriguing that a whole government might run on such a system. The dwarf slipped into the seat next to him and began speaking without preamble.

"Hereditary entitlement is no basis for a system of government."

"Hmmm…" Killian hummed and tried not to make eye contact.

"Supreme executive power should derive from a mandate from the masses! Not from some farcical freak of birth!"

Killian grunted not wanting to encourage him. Luckily he was saved by the arrival of his order. The waitress shot him a sympathetic look as she handed him the paper bag. He took it with relief and was glad he didn't have to worry about paying since everything went on his running tab.

"Would love to sit and chat mate but I have to get this to the Sheriff." He shook the bag and stood.

The dwarf nodded in approval. "Well at least she is a duly elected official. I voted for her the first time and I would vote for her again. _She_ should be mayor and I would vote for her a hundred times to make sure she won."

Killian paused. "Wait wouldn't that be cheating?" (and yes he understood the irony of this statement)

The dwarf shook his head. "You don't understand how it works. When you are passionate you have to vote as many times as you can so the right people win."

Killian opened his mouth to argue and then closed it. After all he was new to this land. Perhaps they did voting differently here.


	13. CS: Dog Stories

**CS: Two random little drabbles that are dog related. Again from Tumblr prompts!**

1st

Emma ignores the chirp of her phone with a sigh. David doesn't say anything until the fifth alert.

"Uh do you want to check that? It might be important."

Emma rolls her eyes. "No. It's just Killian."

David raises his eyebrow and she hurries to explain. "He is at the park with Henry. Every time he goes I get about ten pictures of dogs."

David chuckles. "I didn't know your pirate had a thing for dogs."

"Thing? It's a borderline obsession. We can't pass one without him stopping and petting it and asking twenty questions."

"So why don't you guys get one? I still have connections at the shelter if…" He trails off at her look. "Oh sorry. Are you worried that is too much of a commitment?"

"No! I am worried he will love the stupid thing more than me!" she huffs.

David doesn't even try to stop his bark of laughter.

"Besides we can't decide on a breed."

"Let me guess he wants something tough like pit or a rotweiler?"

"Sort of. He wants a Newfoundland."

"What's wrong with that? Newfies are great dogs and good in the water."

Emma sighs. "He wants to name it Nana."

It takes David to make the connection but when does he can't stop laughing.

\- 2nd-

"What happened!" David roared causing Killian to take a slight step back and the dog at his side to bark.

"David!" Snow scolded with a gentle hand on his arm.

"There was magic flying everywhere mate." Killian took a deep breath as he remembered the scene. Emma shouting his name and jumping in front of the black bolt; the smoke enveloping her in an instant. " She was trying to protect me. Cruella intended to curse me into that wretched form."

"Why does that not make me feel better?" David grumbled as he eyed the sleek female Dalmatian at Killian's side.

Snow looked at the dog thoughtfully "Can she understand us?"

In response Emma barked.

Killian grinned sadly. "Oh aye she understands. And she seems most anxious to return to life as a human."

Emma barked two more times and wagged her tail.

"This is unbelievable." David muttered and Snow bit back a smile.

"So any ideas?" Killian asked his eyes pleading for help. As far as curses went this unique but Snow knew a few things about breaking curses.

"Have you tried kissing her?" Both David and Killian looked taken aback at the suggestion. Emma growled. Snow lifted her hands in a placating gesture. "Look Emma I know you hate even the mention of the 'L' word but if there is a possibility of Killian being your true love it's worth a shot."

Killian scratched behind his ear and offered Emma a tentative smile. "What do you say love?"

Emma replied by licking his hand and sitting down. She looked up at him expectantly.

"It needs to be on the lips." Snow reminded Killian as he slowly sunk to his knees.

He nodded. "Now no licking or biting Swan. At least not while in this form."

David groaned. "To much information pirate."

Killian smiled as he leaned forward. Emma met him half way and her cold nose bumped against his before their lips touched. The resulting shockwave gave way to a swirl of black smoke. When it cleared Emma was kneeling on all fours in front of Killian; her now confirmed True Love.

He grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Not a word!" she snarled before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a proper, if chaste, kiss.

She saved the licking and biting for when they were alone.


	14. Drabbles Part I

**Drabbles (in the original context) are stories that are exactly 100 words long. Some people on tumblr introduced me to the concept and I started writing them and really enjoying the format. Below are a series of random 100 word stories that I wrote. Mostly CS but some Snowing and just Killian or Emma too. They are set in various times and a few are AU. Each separator indicates a new story. Hopefully they all make sense with out individual intros! **

She dies.

Her soul sheds her body and it is like being both lightheaded and half asleep all the time. No longer constrained by bone, nerve and tissue she slips through the world like a half heard echo.

She is supposed to leave.

But the tether between their souls anchors her to the living and she refuses to severe it.

She stays.

Without the steady metronome of her heart and slow decay of her body, time ceases to have meaning. The hours and days and years blur together while he remains in sharp focus.

She waits.

-/-

The hypocrite. He wants to break down her walls but keep his own intact. She isn't asking out of curiosity. She is trying to save David from an eternity in Neverland and the story of his brother's death could hold the key.

He offers only curt words and sharp looks. She sees the pain lurking beneath his facade and it's like looking in a mirror. Since they had arrived in Neverland he had tried to bond, to open up to her. But it's when he pushes her away that she realizes just how much she wants to have him close.

-/-

He pleads innocence as they tie him up. Despite Mary-Margaret's looks Emma knows she is right about him. The rings on his hand are too nice, his vocabulary too large, his diction too precise and as she leans close to tie the knots she catches a scent that isn't the smokiness of a blacksmith. She leans closer-too close- and breaths in deep: he smells like leather and salt.

She meets his eyes. There is a glint of respect, amusement, maybe even attraction, but no fear.

He isn't a blacksmith; he is trouble.

Now she just needs him to admit it.

-/-

His smile seemed to have a mind of it's own, flashing and beaming every few seconds. Killian was not prepared for the giddy delight of having Emma Swan on his arm, in a gown, at a royal ball. He knew the circumstances were less than ideal but right now, with the music filling the air and the couples twirling on the dance floor, they had a quiet moment. He grasps her hand; pulls her to the dance floor and into his arms. She follows where he leads and soon it seems she has lost control of her smile as well.

-/-

"You are a pirate." It was a joke. Her sad attempt to recapture their casual flirting from before the kiss, before the cave, before everything. But he doesn't flash her a smile and claim to be a gentleman like she expects. He ducks his head and his look tears at her heart.

"That I am."

There is a sadness in his face that she doesn't really have time to register because he steps closer and then promises to win her heart.

That night she lays in the dark and remembers that slip of his facade and wonders.

-/-/-

He knows it bothers her. How she grows older while he never changes, never ages, (it is called Neverland).

Time is dreamlike but he knows it is passing because with each visit they change. Neal transforms from baby to child, wrinkles and laugh lines form on her face.

"You are so young." she says the day when Neal is more man than boy. And the pain in her voice makes him wonder if the price of his life was too steep. If it would have been better to die and let her move on.

The day Neal brings a woman to visit is the day Snow arrives laden with her possessions.

"Twenty-three years is long enough."

"It's a good thing I like older women."

-/-

When the low roar of the ogre breaks through the air Killian feels familiar panic strike. It bursts onto his skin in a wave of heat that speeds up his heart. He strains against the ropes binding him to the tree; the need to run overwhelming.

He isn't afraid, it isn't anything so simple. His body is conditioned to respond to the blood-thirsty cries of ogres. It is the sound of his nightmares. They are leaving and he can't, he won't end up an ogre's meal.

"Good for you. You bested me!"

Betraying Cora was preferable to death by ogre.

-/-

She hadn't the time to feel jealous. There was a crisis to handle (always a crisis) but Hook's casual "Perhaps" and smug look stuck with her through curses and villains.

Because Tinkerbelle? Really?

His joke about blondes reminds her that 300 years is a long time to be celibate and the jealousy strikes a few weeks later at Granny's.

"Did Tinkerbelle just wink at you?"

He quirks his eyebrow and smirks "Jealous love?"

She doesn't respond and his quirk turns into a furrow. With a searching gaze he reads her and his smirk becomes a teasing grin.

"About bloody time!"

-/-

**(This is a spec fic based on spoiler pics for S4. Emma and Regina leave town)**

"Grab my Xbox while you're there?"

She rolls her eyes. "Sure kid. After we finish the latest impossible quest."

"Please. You got this." He gives a confident grin and she hugs him tight.

Her parent's offer advice and encouragement. Killian approaches last.

"Well love." He laces their fingers together.

"I'll be home soon."

"Aye. And I'll be here. Waiting."

They lean their foreheads together and Emma blinks back tears. Before, when her walls were up, she didn't cry during goodbyes. Now she had a home, a son, parents, and Killian; people and a life worth crying over.

So she does.

-/-/-

Have you got the list? Snow queried as she double checked her purse.

"Yes. And the measurements." Emma replied waving her phone.

"Swan. I don't understand. If you are picking up furniture and things for our new place shouldn't I be the one to accompany you?"

"Killian we've been over this"

"Aye you insist that our relationship isn't strong enough to withstand a mere shopping trip." His frown was bordering on a pout. "Surely it can't be worse than villains and memory curses."

Snow laughed. "Oh you'd be surprised." Killian raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you think Dad is staying here?"

"I assumed to tend the lad."

"Nope. Last time Mom and Dad went to Ikea she almost took his head off with a Hektar."

Snow gave a cry of protest. "It was an accident!"

"Hektar? Is that some sort of weapon?"

"Close. A lamp."

-0-0-0-

Killian was standing in Game of Thorns delicately tying up orchids when the curse broke. The blast wave sent him staggering and he sent the orchids crashing to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" he clapped a hand over his mouth.

He had an accent?

His memories flooded in, a tsunami washing over his cursed identity as a shy, reserved, florist. He closed his eyes against the onslaught and opened them to see Moe standing in the doorway.

"Do you remember?" he asked, in his own newly acquired accent.

Killian gave a terse nod. "It seems Emma's lad wasn't crazy after all."

-/-/-

"What are you smiling at?" Emma asks as she returns from grabbing lunch at Granny's and finds Killian grinning at "his desk"

He glances up from his book and the quirk of his eyebrow sets off warning bells.

"What?"

"Oh nothing love. I was just adding the latest Lost Boy to the perp book and happened to stumble upon a rather amusing picture."

Emma drops the paper bags and pulls at her gloves. "Really? Is it that one of Leroy with a bloody nose?"

His grin grew wider. "No this is much better."

Emma reached him only to see a picture of herself scowling back at her.

"I can't help but wonder Swan why I have never seen you in that particular outfit." He gestures at her see through white tank top with visible black bra.

She rolls her eyes and smacks his shoulder.

"Please. You couldn't handle it."

**(okay so this was a drabble and a half at 149 words!)**


	15. CS: Rendezvous in the Clocktower

**CS: Canon Divergence in S2. What if Emma and Hook had a "conversation" after he got to Storybrooke with Cora. Tumblr prompt. **

She had been heading for some ice cream-after being stuck in the Enchanted Forest for weeks dealing with ogres, princesses, pirates, and portals (oh my!) she deserved it-when a flash from the clock tower had pulled her up short. She squinted up and could just make out the unmistakable silhouette of Captain Hook, the same Captain Hook that she had left unconscious next to a portal a few days ago. With a curse she hurried across the street and up the tower.

When she stormed in he was leaning against the railing his arms and ankles crossed, as if waiting for her.

"Ah Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I told you love, to exact revenge on Rumplestilskin."

She stalked towards him. She needed answers, she also needed to punch him in the face (again).

"How did you get here? We used the compass and the ashes there was no other way back! "

His brow creased for just a second before his facade slipped back in place. "Ah I see you weren't paying attention when we spoke in the cell." He rubbed a hand against his beard and then gestured theatrically "No matter the important thing is that we all got where we wanted to be." He pushed off of the railing and moved to leave.

Emma stepped into his path with a raised hand. "Wait. The bean? You used that dried up bean?" He sighed and rolled his eyes which only made Emma's desire to hit him surge. "Are you honestly saying that your whole speech about being useless was some kind of clue that there was another way back?"

He took another step but Emma stopped him with a hand on his chest. He refused to meet her eyes and that's how she knew she had hit upon the truth. She shook her head in denial. "Why didn't you just say something?"

His eyes flashed against hers. "In case you failed to notice Cora is not exactly fond of losing. She tends to get a bit murderous."

Emma hated that he had a point. "Well maybe you shouldn't team up with murder happy witches." she spat.

He clenched his jaw and leaned into her personal space. "I tried teaming up with the heroes. They left me to die on a beanstalk."

She swayed backwards, he was too close. "I didn't leave you to die. The giant was harmless."

He snorted. "Yes but as we already established Cora isn't. Did you even stop to consider what she would do to me when she discovered my betrayal?" Emma blinked in surprise and took a step back but he followed, invading her space. "No, you were so focused on getting the upper hand you didn't even think of the consequences. Hero? Lass you're a bloody ruthless pirate." His face was inches from hers; his hot breath on her face, his eyes boring into hers.

Emma's heart raced and despite his angry accusation, despite his status as a villain she wanted to kiss him. It was the beanstalk all over again. She moved to push him back but her hands only ended up on his chest, grazing over the charms of his necklace. Without a second thought she pulled on the chain and brought his lips crashing into hers.

The shock of contact was electric and she knew he felt it too because he gasped into her mouth. They hungrily pillaged each other; tongues and teeth sliding and biting recklessly. She pressed her body into his and they stumbled back against the metal railing. Her hands had a mind of their own and roamed over his hair, his chest, his hips. He groaned and the sound sent heat shooting through her. She pulled back panting, her body screamed for her to keep going while her mind shouted at her to stop. He attempted to recapture her lips but Emma leaned away.

She grasped his shoulders and bit her lip. "Hook. I…" She started not knowing how she would finish.

He pulled back sharply. His eyes flashed with something dark and she watched his mask return.

"As apologies go I must say that was inventive" his eyebrows danced "and while I would love to stay and see how truly penitent you are." He leered and licked his lips. "My visit to Storybrooke is not a social one." He pushed her off of him, the gentleness of his touch belying the harshness of his words. Emma blinked in confusion as he stepped away. "Now if you will excuse me I have a Crocodile to skin."


	16. CS: Kissing in the Rain

**CS: Tumblr prompt for kissing in the rain. Set vaguely in season 4. **

Emma banged on her steering wheel, climbed out of her bug and slammed the door. It was not her night, or week for that matter. The peace of the last few months had been demolished, along with the town's clock tower, and she was back to fighting vile villains and being the Savior. And now her car had decided to die on a lonely stretch of road by the beach.

While she waited for her Dad to pick up his phone she paced. Her frustration mounting with each step. She turned and kicked the wheel hoping some physical violence would help. But she missed the rubber; stubbing her toe on the hard metal of the wheel well.

"Oww!" she cried just as David answered.

"Emma? Emma are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." she sank against the car in defeat. "My car died can you come pick us up?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

Emma gave him directions and then ended the call with a sigh. As if on cue the sky above flashed and thundered, threatening a rain that Emma hoped was not laced with magic.

"Really? Rain? Like I don't have enough shit to deal with right now? I was supposed to be on a date. And you know for once I would just like things to go my way. Is that too much to ask?" She yelled at the heavens as if Thor or Zeus were up there listening (and for all she knew maybe they were).

The passenger door creaked and Killian popped his head over the roof of the bug.

"Emma. Maybe you should get back in. I think it's going to rain."

She turned to him and the look in her eyes had him shutting the door and walking around the front of the car. She let him pull her into his arms but kept her body stiff. He rubbed a gentle circle on her back.

"Love I am sure the vessel can be repaired." He spoke softly into her ear.

She felt the flight drain out of her. Because of course he understood, better than anyone, that the bug was more than a car. Before Storybrooke it was the closest thing she had to a home, her traveling companion and stake-out partner, and the longest relationship she had ever had. The thought of losing it had sent her into a tailspin and he was trying to pull her out of it. She wanted to curse him for being too damn perceptive.

She kissed him instead.

He responded eagerly, pushing her onto the hood and doing his best to make her forget her cares. She lost herself in the thundering of her heart and the sounds of their breath and tongues mingling.

The sky ignited overhead and with a loud clap the rain began to fall. Emma pulled away and blinked up at the sky, laughing breathlessly. Killian nudged her already slick cheeks with his nose and she felt his grin against her skin. He pulled at her chin and she dipped her head back down to reclaim his lips. There was a strange freedom kissing in the rain and somehow it was exactly what she needed to remind her that Killian was her home now. She ran her hands through his soaking hair and said a silent thank you to the heavens, (to Zeus or Thor or whoever).


	17. Captain Charming: Mirror, Mirror

p class="p1"strongCaptain Charming: Prompt about what if the mirror in Rumple's vault in the S3 finale did something to Killian? /strong/p  
p class="p1"-/p  
p class="p2"Killian didn't so much wake up as jolt into consciousness. One moment he wasn't aware of his surroundings and the next he was just there-standing in a long empty room, wondering just what the bloody hell was going on. /p  
p class="p2"The room seemed infinite and it's never ending walls were lined with windows of every shape and size. Some had light streaming through, some were dim or black, a few looked broken. /p  
p class="p2"He moved toward the closest one- a large circle that had emitted a faint grey glow- and peered out. With a start he found himself staring into a large white entry way that looked out onto some stairs. He stumbled back, disconcerted by the unexpected view. He took a step to the right and tried another window. This one was small and oval shaped. This time he saw the side of Emma's yellow vessel and parts of an empty street in Storybrooke./p  
p class="p2"Killian shook his head and ran a hand over his face. He had a strong suspicion where he might be and knew that the only way out was by finding someone with magic. He spent a solid hour looking through what he knew now were mirrors. He figured it was early morning because almost every view was of an empty grey room. A few views he recognized, like Granny's rooms and the Mayor's office, but most were unfamiliar./p  
p class="p2"With a sigh he approached a squat rectangle that was radiating a stronger light. He looked in and the room beyond seemed foggy. He pressed his face against the cold glass trying to see through it. /p  
p class="p2"Suddenly a hand appeared over the surface wiping away the mist revealing a familiar bathroom wall. Then David popped into view, his hair wet and his torso damp. Both men reeled back in surprise. /p  
p class="p2""What the hell?" David exclaimed and frantically grasped at the towel around his waist. /p  
p class="p2""You can see me?" /p  
p class="p1""Yeah Hook I can see you! How long have you been there? Why are you spying on me taking a shower?"/p  
p class="p1"Killian tossed his head. "I'm not spying on you! I was trying to find Emma." /p  
p class="p1"David's eyebrows threatened to jump off his face. Killian rolled his eyes. /p  
p class="p1""Not like that! I am trapped in this bloody hall of mirrors." he waved his arm for emphasis. /p  
p class="p1""How did you? Nevermind. I'll go get Emma." /p  
p class="p1""Thanks. And uh Dave." /p  
p class="p1"David turned back. "You might want to get dressed first." /p 


	18. CS: Love is a Funny Thing

**CS: Future Fic. About the meaning of love. Loosely based off a Tumblr prompt. **

Love is a funny thing. When Emma stood on the beach holding Killian's hand and reciting her vows she thought she understood it. That she finally knew what it meant to truly love and be loved. Then she got pregnant and she was surprised that the joy and excitement in Killian's eyes made her fall a little further.

The first trimester was the worst and the best. The worst because she couldn't stop puking and she always felt bloated. The best because Killian held her hair, rubbed her back and made her feel beautiful even when she couldn't button up her pants. Then the second trimester came and he ran out at all hours to satisfy her cravings. He took care of Henry when she was too exhausted after a long day at the station and rubbed her legs when they ached. One night when he climbed into bed she reached for him and told him she loved him and for the first time the words felt to small to but the encompass all that she felt. In the third trimester they fought, a lot. She was sick of being pregnant and sick of him being so nice all the time but mostly she was worried that she wasn't ready to be a mom. And when she confessed her frustrations and fears he held her and told her he understood because he was worried too.

When their daughter was born, bright blue eyes and downy blonde hair, Emma could feel her heart expanding to make room for her. She watched Killian smiling down at their child and hot tears flowed over her flushed cheeks. When he crossed the room and brushed at her tears she realized that love is a funny thing and she had only scratched it's surface.


	19. CS: Move In Day

**CS: A little fun and angsty move-in fic. Tumblr prompted. **

"Left! Hook I said left!" David yells, his voice muffled by the couch in his arms.

"I went left!" Hook replies with equal amounts of frustration.

"Really?" Emma shakes her head at their antics and catches Snow's eye from across the room. Snow smiles and shrugs her shoulders before turning back to unpacking the kitchen supplies. Emma sets down the lamp she brought in then moves to Snow's side to wait for the guys to finish with the couch. She looks around at the boxes scattered around the house and shakes her head.

The little cottage by the beach had seemed like the perfect size for the three of them when it had stood empty, sunlight streaming through it's large picture windows. But it seems smaller now with her stuff haphazardly stacked against walls. There was a time when Emma could have fit everything she owned into the her yellow bug now she has furniture, kitchen supplies, decorations, magic books, a lot more clothes, plus all of Henry's stuff. Killian and David had already made two trips with the truck and probably had a few more left.

"Wrong direction mate." Hook grumbles as David moves to rotate the couch. They pause and David turns to her.

"Emma do you want it facing this wall or the windows?" he asks.

She points to the large windows framing the sparkling blue ocean. "The windows."

Killian smirks and after a bit more arguing they set the couch down. Killian collapses on it immediately while David heads towards the kitchen.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Come on pirate. This is your house too. We aren't done yet." She bends down to hoist a box meant for her bedroom.

"Just admiring the view love." his tone makes it clear that he doesn't mean the ocean. She turns to him with hands on her hips. Her jeans are filthy and her white tank top is worse. She is sweaty, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail but he is looking at her with an adoration that she doesn't think she will ever get used too. It sets her blood pounding and her stomach flipping.

In an effort to hide his effect on her she stalks forward and sticks out her hand. "You can admire later. Right now we have work to do."

He grins wide and takes her hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. As he stands his arms wrap around her back and pull her close. He steals a quick kiss before slipping away with a wink. "If the lady insists."

He saunters away and she takes her own moment to admire the view. Briefly wondering how he can make even jeans and a plain t-shirt look sexy. She lets out a deep sigh and turns back to the boxes.

The hours seem to evaporate and the house slowly begins to resemble a home. Emma is exhausted but happy when she emerges from finishing up Henry's room to find Killian sitting on the couch half asleep, her parents nowhere in sight.

"Where did Mom and Dad go?"

He starts and rubs a hand over his face. "They went to relieve Henry from babysitting duty." he manages to say before yawning.

She grins. "Okay. You want a beer?" She cocks her head to the kitchen.

He shakes his head and pulls out his flask.

She chuckles. "Well I'm not drinking that."

As she turns from the fridge, beer in hand, she sees the plain white box sitting on her new dining table. Her forehead wrinkles as she frowns at it. She doesn't need to walk over and lift the lid to know what's inside. She takes a swig of her beer.

"Killian? How did that get here?"

Killian shifts and looks over the back of the couch. He considers her carefully before replying "I picked it up from the Sheriff's station. I thought you would want it here."

Emma lets out a sigh. He was right, the man was too damn perceptive for his own good, she did want her box of childhood mementoes. They belonged here in this place she was determined to call her home. But seeing the box made her wonder if it was Killian's subtle way of encouraging her to talk about her childhood. She knew he was interested in her beginnings but it was a subject she wanted to avoid, especially tonight after such an exhausting day.

"Thanks." she replies, attempting to sound neutral. He nods quickly but Emma notices the quick clench of his jaw. After another gulp of beer she returns to the couch. She sinks down beside him and he pulls her into him. Emma rests her head on his chest and they fall into silence. As she sips her beer Emma listens to the sound of the crashing waves combining with the thrumming of his heart and she wonders what has him so nervous. She has almost finished her drink before he clears his throat to speak.

"Now that we are beginning a new chapter together I was thinking that maybe…"

Emma cuts him off. "Killian. I've had a good day. I don't really feel like opening the box and dredging up my crappy childhood." She stops when she feels his chest shake in a soft chuckle. She turns in his arms and looks up into his grinning face. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Bloody hell woman would you let me finish my sentence?"

She narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"I was going to say that I was hoping you might be interested in learning more about _my_ beginnings."

Emma's eyebrows raise in shock. It hadn't occurred to her that Killian wanted to share his childhood with her. Despite the growth in their relationship, despite moving in together, they had never really talked about his life. Sure he told sea stories but never anything personal or specific. And now he was volunteering to share and Emma wondered if all this time he had just been waiting for her to ask.

Wordlessly he bends down and retrieves his worn leather satchel from the floor by the couch. He turns and offers it to her. She takes it gently. In the midst of moving all of her things it hadn't occurred to her how little he had to contribute to their new home. When he gave up the Jolly Roger to find her he must have only taken the things that mattered most out of his 200 plus years of existence and now she held them in her hands.

She reaches her hand inside and pulls out a large gold object. It has an eyepiece and various measuring marks and reminds Emma of a microscope. She rotates it in her hands and tries to look through the glass. Killian chuckles and then shows her the correct way to hold it.

"It's a sextant. You use it to navigate a ship." He pauses waiting for her response. She gives him a small smile and he continues. "Navigation was what I specialized in at the naval academy. They said I was a natural, the best navigator to come out of there in an age." She smiles at his change in tone, clearly quoting one of his teachers from long ago. "That's why my brother was able to request me for the mission to Neverland. If I had been less skilled, if I hadn't been there to goad him…perhaps…"

He lapses into silence and Emma watches as he lets his memory take him for a moment. She sees his pain in the pinch between his eyebrows and the clenching of his jaw. She wants them to honor the past but not live in it so she reaches up and pulls him to her. Kissing him with a sweet softness that he sighs into. She kisses him again and again until they are both breathing heavy and the pain of his past has faded away.


	20. CS: Swan Princess AU

**CS: Swan Princess AU. A little one-shot based on a Tumblr prompt **

Prince Killian was exhausted. Following the swan through the forest had left him footsore and his eyes ached from straining into the night sky for flashes of white. Normally he would have given up hours ago but he was avoiding the palace and his parents endless nagging that he find a girl to call his princess. So he pressed forward as the full moon rose in the cloudy sky.

The trees thinned and revealed a decrepit castle surrounded by a small lake and abandoned garden. The unsuspecting swan circled lazily overhead finally coming in for a landing. With practiced grace he steadied his bow and stalked forward. As he reached for his last arrow his foot caught on a root in his path and he tripped, crashing to the ground and snapping the arrow beneath him.

He cursed and lifted his head in time to see the swan landing gracefully. The creature glided towards him and Killian thought she gave him a smug toss of her head. He had half a mind to throw a rock at the blasted thing. But before he could find something suitable the clouds parted and moonlight touched the lake.

The Prince felt the air become charged as water started to bubble around the swan. He scrambled backwards in surprise and trepidation. The water wrapped around the animal in a graceful spout and then disappeared revealing a blonde woman dressed in a simple white dress.

Killian sat speechless before her, stunned not just by her magical transformation but by her beauty. His heart stuttered and then roared to life. He briefly wondered it if had ever truly beat properly before.

She tilted her head in a strange mimicry of a swan. He sat up straighter and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh I think you will do."

"Excuse me?" Killian felt mildly offended at her tone.

"Well normally I prefer men that haven't spent the afternoon shooting at me. But as you can imagine my options are limited at the moment." she gestured to the lake and smiled gently. He couldn't stop his own lips from turning up.

"Let me guess the swan thing?"

She laughed, a light tinkling sound that echoed over the silent lake.

In that moment he knew that human or swan he had found his Princess.


	21. CS: Thoughts at the Top of a Beanstalk

**CS: Emma's Thoughts on the beanstalk in S2. Prompted.**

Emma felt dread sinking through her as the giant emerged. He was tall, much taller than the statue she had climbed. There was no way she was going to be able to get the poppy powder in his eyes from here. The plan, her plan, was unraveling.

"Oh dammit." she breathed.

Before she could start to think of a plan Hook was acting.

He yelled and taunted the giant and she couldn't help but be impressed by his audacity. As he circled toward her she instinctively knew what he was planning-putting himself in danger in order to get the giant into position. It worked and with a well aimed throw the giant fell, almost taking her with him.

When she recovered she looked down for Hook but he was nowhere in sight. Fear stabbed her heart.

"Hook!" she called. There was no response and she felt guilt wash over her. It was her plan, her fault if he died. "HOOK!"

"He's out cold." he replied conversationally as his head appeared near the giants leg. She felt relief flood her body followed quickly by anger. How dare he scare her like that? "I don't mean to upset you Emma but I think we make quite the team."

She saw the flash of his smile from her perch and her annoyance surged. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go steal a compass."

He laughed and she gritted her teeth as she began to climb couldn't deny that he was right. They did make a good team and that is what scared her. That and the fact that despite his lies, his association with Cora, and the fact that he was a pirate, she felt she could trust him. And it was that need to trust him that finally pushed her to make her decision. She wouldn't, couldn't take a chance on him. Once they found the compass she would knock him out or lock him up, something. Somehow she would get rid of him. Because the last thing she needed was a pirate messing up her life.


	22. CS: When In Danger

**CS: Season 3 Canon Divergence after they return from Neverland. A pretty specific Tumblr prompt that I had fun with!**

"I may have lost my wings but I haven't lost my dignity. That's never going to happen." Tink watched as Hook dropped his head; properly chagrined by her rebuff.

"Aye love. My apologies. I don't know what I was thinking." The expression on his face gave her pause and when he spun on his heel to leave it was without his usual swagger.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. One drink in a public place." He turned back his countenance brighter and his charming smile firmly in place.

She rolled her eyes and turned for the door. Hook followed with heavy footsteps. They settled into some chairs and Hook opened his flask with his teeth before handing it over. Tink took a quick gulp and made a face-rum was not her drink of choice.

"So why are you in need of a distraction Hook?"

He groaned. "It's never easy with you is it Tink?"

She gave him a smirk. "Hey you're the one that wanted to have a drink."

He took another swig of his rum staring at his flask thoughtful. "I have decided to let Baelfire and Emma have their chance at a happy ending-without my interference."

Tink tipped her head regarding the pirate carefully. "So you are sacrificing your happy ending for theirs?" He didn't reply. Tink squinted at him. "You are in love with her aren't you?"

He cast her a sidelong look and wordlessly offered her the flask again. She waved it away and he took another swig. "And you are just giving her up without a fight?"

"There is nothing to give up. Bae is the love of her life. I was just a…one time thing." he waved his flask and then drained it. "Now if you'll excuse me. I am in need of more rum."

Tink bit her lip. She wanted to say something but she knew when a conversation was over

He stood and stalked away with long strides. She watched him go as she turned over what he had said. When he was half way down the street she saw a shadow past over him. Her time in Neverland left her no doubt what- or rather who- it was.

"HOOK! The Shadow! Look out!" She yelled and jumped from her seat just as the shadow went into a dive.

With reflexes honed in Neverland Hook dropped to the ground causing the shadow to skim over his body with a frustrated wail. It rose back up and prepared to dive again.

"Run!" she called. He jumped up and sprinted back towards her and the safety of a building. But the shadow was fast, maybe faster than it had been in Neverland. It barreled into his back and lifted him in the air.

"HOOK!" Tink looked around surprised by the new voice. She saw Emma a look of terror on her face, jumping out of a truck that was still in motion.

"Emma! Run!" Hook called as the shadow pressed him against the light pole and began to rip out his shadow. He screamed in pain and Tink knew from experience that he was seconds from death.

"NO!" Emma's scream was accompanied by a burst of light from her hands. The light struck the shadow and it's color turned from black to dark grey. It stopped pulling at Hook's shadow and she hit it again. With a scream it dropped Hook and flew away, it's color so light it looked like a wisp of dark cloud.

Hook fell to the ground and Emma rushed to his side.

"Killian" she called as she knelt over his pale form. Her hands ran over his cheeks and stroked back his hair tenderly. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Emma?" He gave her a smile and she returned it with a sigh of relief before bending her head and kissing him quickly.

"Your not allowed to die pirate. Not until I've had my fun." Tink heard her whisper as she pulled back. Hook chuckled before pulling Emma back down to his lips.

"What's going on?" Tink turned and for the first time noticed the small crowd spilling out of Granny's to see what the commotion was all about. Baelfire was at the forefront his eyebrows raised as he took in the scene. Tink's heart went out to him. Despite Hook's noble intentions it was clear that he wasn't a one time thing and judging by the strength of her magic Emma cared very deeply for the pirate. Tink didn't know what Bae's story was with Emma but it was clear that it was over.


	23. Captain Cobra: Undiscovered Country

Captain Cobra ficlet. Set after S5 at some point.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What was it like?"

Henry's question took Killian by surprise. He turned from his examination of the Jolly Roger's sail to face the boy who was fast becoming a man. He was standing at the helm his smaller hands gripping the wheel as the breeze tossed his brown hair. He was so close to the age Bae was when he came to Neverland and everyday Killian caught glimpses of that boy in Henry but it was always strongest on his ship where the memories of Baelfire had always haunted him.

"What?"

Henry turned to him fully. "Death. What was it like?"

Killian furrowed his brow. It was a strange question and the intensity in Henry's voice made it even stranger.

"You were there, lad. It was much like Storybrooke. Only with bad food, a red sky and a vindictive god running the town." He gave him a small smile but Henry only lowered his brow a determined look coming over his face that Killian knew all to well.

"No. Not the Underworld. After that when you finished your business and crossed over. What was it like?"

Killian swallowed and looked out to the horizon. It wasn't something he thought of too often, certainly not something he had tried to put into words.

"When my grandpa went through it looked really nice and smelled like apple pie. He seemed happy to go."

"Aye, I am sure he was very content with his journey." KIllian nodded thinking of when he watched Liam float away on the boat with the scent of a fresh ocean breeze filling the cave. It had felt right and he had known somehow that Liam would be happy which had made letting him go a little easier. At the time he had wondered what it would be like to join him.

"Were you happy?"

Again the intensity of his voice betrayed the importance of the answer to him. Killian thought for a long moment and then turned and met his eager gaze.

"Remember when David took us camping?"

Henry's brow furrowed but he nodded. "Yeah."

"We walked all day with those heavy packs and then when we took them off it felt like someone had sprinkled pixie dust on us because we felt so light without them?" Killian waited for him to nod before continuing. "It felt like that only instead of a pack on my shoulders it was the burden on my heart. After centuries it was suddenly gone and I felt like I was walking on air. And then the light seemed to wrap all around me. It felt, well it rather felt like that burst of warmth and love you feel when a curse is broken by true loves kiss only it didn't fade away." Killian shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "It's hard to really describe it."

"But it was a good place? I mean even though my mom wasn't there and you were alone you were still happy?"

"I– I think if I had stayed I would have probably been happy. Even without Emma there I would have been at peace and able to wait for her to join me."

Even as Killian said the words he wasn't entirely sure they were true. His time there had been so short and though his heartache for Emma had been eased he didn't know if even heaven could have soothed it for long. He liked to think it would have but he was glad he hadn't stayed long enough to know for sure.

They were both silent their minds caught up in contemplation. After a while Killian moved away to adjust a sail and tighten a knot or two. When he returned he caught Henry staring at the carved "P" and "S" on the helm with glittering eyes. The lad had told him once that his father had used the diagram to teach him a little about sailing when they had gone from New York City to Storybrooke. Suddenly it all made sense.

Killian cleared his throat. Henry looked up and hastily brushed at his eyes.

"I am sure your father is happy Henry. He is in a wonderful place and someday, far into the future, you will see him again." Killian placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and squeezed it "And he will be so proud of the man you will become and all the good that you will do."

Henry bit his lip and nodded. Killian gave his shoulder another squeeze.

"We should turn back. Your mothers will worry if we aren't at Granny's in time for lunch."

"Yeah. Okay." Killian moved to adjust the sails.

"Hey Killian."

He turned back.

"Thanks."

Killian gave Henry a smile and a quick nod before turning back to his task. He didn't know everything about life and death but he was glad that when Henry had needed it he had been able to answer the most important question and give him some measure of peace.


	24. CS: A Not So Horrible Day

**_Captain Swan OneShot Canon Divergence. Peter Pan's curse never happened and everyone is navigating Storybrooke instead. _**

**_Written to cheer a friend up. She gave me the prompt: "The only thing that can make this crappy day any better is if a gorgeous man suddenly dropped into my lap."_**

**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

When Emma was a kid living in her fourth (or was it fifth?) foster home she came across a copy of "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" given that her life seemed exclusively comprised of horrible and very bad days she had been ready to sympathize with Alexander. Instead she found herself angry, really angry. The kid was complaining about the stupidest things. He was like all the kids at her school who didn't know how good they had it with their mothers and fathers and new sneakers and home-cooked dinners. She ended up ripping the book to shreds and trying to flush it down the toilet.

It was only much later in life that she finally came to identify with Alexander. About how waking up with one mild annoyance could amplify the others, make them seem worse and as one thing built upon the other they created a day that could only be described as terrible and horrible. Today was one of those days.

The night before Emma forgot to set the coffee maker so when she woke up late there was no coffee ready. When she went to pull her hair back her hair tie broke and there wasn't another one in the entire loft. She threw a beanie on her hair instead, but not her favorite one because it was nowhere to be found. Still struggling to wake up she had stubbed her toe on the Bug and then dropped her keys in a puddle. On and on it went. Her Dad's patrol car wouldn't start, Henry needed her to grab a forgotten school project, Neal had wanted to "talk about us" (again), a lost boy vandalized the Game of Thorns, and Regina took issue with Emma's paper filing abilities.

By the time she left the station and was headed to meet Neal at Granny's she knew she would need to blow off some steam if they were going to be able to have a semblance of an adult conversation. So she took a detour to the Rabbit Hole.

It was still early and only a few regulars were hanging about. Emma nodded at Leroy on the other end of the bar. He raised a glass with an almost sneer and Emma felt comforted. She wasn't the only one having a shitty day. It was nice to know she wasn't alone in the world.

The bartender, she thought he used to be a blacksmith or something, was nowhere to be found so Emma rapped on the bar as she slid onto a stool

A blonde head popped up from behind the bar with the speed of a whack-a-mole.

"Emma!" Tinkerbell said with a grin that was too damn chipper.

"Uh–Tinkerbell!" Emma stumbled over the fairies name (yep still weird). "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yes. Well. I had to do something. Too cold to live in a treehouse around here."

Emma nodded slowly not sure if she should express sympathy or excitement.

"What can I get you? I just learned how to mix a daiquiri or maybe you would like a mojito?"

"No thanks. I'll just take a scotch."

Tinkerbell looked a little disappointed as she moved to the fill the plain order.

Since coming back from Neverland Emma hadn't given much thought to Tinkerbell. She had been too consumed with finding homes for the Lost Boys, trying to figure out how to fit Neal into her already crazy family, and (if she was being honest) wondering why the hell Hook was avoiding her. But as she watched the fairy carefully pour out the whiskey she realized that Mother Superior must not have taken her back into the fold (flock?) and that she had needed a job because she desperately needed money. Emma knew what that was like.

Tinkerbell placed the glass in front of her and Emma thanked her but instead of walking away she stood there watching her. Self-conscious Emma took a sip and said it was good but that only made the fairy lean forward on the bar.

"So what's wrong? Bad day?"

"Uh-Yeah. You could say that."

"What happened?"

Seeing that Tinkerbell took her bartender sounding board duties seriously, Emma took a slow sip and tried to seize on something that didn't make her sound as childish and ungrateful as Alexander. "Nothing specific. Just a lot of little things."

Tinkerbell nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Relationship trouble?"

Emma almost choked. "What? No? Why would you?" She shook her head. "It's not relationship trouble. I am not in a relationship."

"Oh." The fairy tipped her head as if contemplating this new bit of information. "Is that the problem then? You want to be in a relationship and–"

"No!" Emma cut her off. "I just had a crappy day. And I know you fairytale types think that love and romance are the answer to everything" Tinkerbell looked shocked but now that she had started Emma couldn't stop herself. "And you probably think that the only thing that can make this crappy day any better is if a gorgeous man suddenly dropped into my lap but I am telling you that wouldn't help."

"That's a pity, Swan, because I would be more than willing to volunteer to drop into your lap."

Emma froze at the deep timbre of Hook's voice. It both soothed and angered her. It had been weeks since she had even seen him and he chose now to talk to her?

She turned on him with a scowl and was satisfied to see his usual smirk drop. But her satisfaction vanished when his eyes became soft and he quirked a questioning brow. Damn him for genuinely caring.

"Swan, may we talk?"

Her first instinct was to say no, pay for her drink, and leave but Tinkerbell had suddenly disappeared and she didn't have cash. She spun on her stool to face the pirate that had barely spoken to her since they returned from Neverland and crossed her arms.

"So talk."

"Ah." He looked around as if he wasn't sure he wanted to have the talk right now or right here. Emma just waited, unwilling to make this–whatever it was–easy on him. He looked down as if he was gathering his thoughts (or his courage) and then looked up.

His eyes pierced her and despite herself Emma's stomach flipped. She had almost forgotten what it was like to experience his intense gaze and the way it made her warm all over.

"Emma Swan, would you accompany me to dinner?"

She gave a tiny shake of her head, her eyes blinking rapidly (definitely not fluttering). "Wait, what?"

"I–ah–I believe in this realm you would call it a date." He tried for a winning smile but it looked a little forced. Maybe if Emma's day had been less horrible, terrible, no good, and very bad she would have been kinder, less harsh. Maybe she would have let him down easy or cracked a joke.

"I know what a date is, Hook. I just don't understand why, after almost a month of radio silence, you are asking me out."

He cleared his throat, looked away, and scratched behind his ear. Then he tried the smile again but it looked more like a grimace. "I take it that is a no then."

Emma opened her mouth but she couldn't find the words to actually tell him no. She closed her mouth.

"He was waiting for you to figure things out with Bae." Tinkerbell appeared magically at the bar.

"What?"

"Tinkerbell"

Tinkerbell ignored Hook's warning voice and answered Emma's question. "He told Bae, Neal that is, that he would step away and let you two be together, be a family. Because he wanted you all to be happy."

"Seriously?" Emma looked between Hook and Tinkerbell. He looked like he was contemplating murder but she was smiling with a slightly dreamy look in her eye.

Suddenly the last couple weeks made sense. The way Hook had disappeared from her life but not left Storybrooke. The way Neal had been so pushy about them getting back together. Emma thought of the time she had wasted wondering when Hook would deliver on his promised fun and then feeling rejected when he never did. She wanted to be mad but she was more relieved to finally understand what was going on.

"My apologies, Swan. I should have told yo–"

"Yeah you should have. I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions about who I want to be with."

He nodded his face grim as if he was waiting for the killing blow.

"So why did you ask me out now?"

His eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"If you told Neal you would stay clear then why now? Why tonight at the end of this horrible day did you decide to ask me out?"

He smiled at that, a genuine little smile, and she could practically see the hope being rekindled in his eyes. "I was tired of waiting and you were rather adamant about not being in a relationship." His smile turned playful. "And I thought it was time I attempt to rectify that situation."

Emma felt her head spin a little. Did Captain Hook just say he wanted to be her boyfriend? Did they even call it that in the fairytale land? She wanted to ask him to clarify but she also knew she wasn't ready to hear his answer. She bit her lip and met his gaze. They were practically twinkling under his quirked eyebrow. Somehow that bastard knew that she wasn't upset with him. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Emma took a deep breath. This would change everything and she knew that with Hook there was no turning back. He didn't do anything by half-measures.

"Okay. You can take me out to dinner."

Killian broke into a blinding grin. Tinkerbell gave a little squeal. Emma decided that maybe it hadn't been such a terrible, horrible, no good day after all.


End file.
